


Edit: Sweet Surrender

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Edit: Sweet Surrender

[reblog](http://bit.ly/383b3kc) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Sweet-Surrender-822460134)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
